


Cry Little Sister

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake has an unexpected family reunion with emotional consequences for everyone.





	Cry Little Sister

 

Blake couldn’t believe how different his life was now. It was the middle of July, coming up to a year since he met Mickey and Ian, and it was completely unrecognizable to his previous life. His guardianship order had been approved again at the start of June and this time it would last for six months before the next court review. The sense of relief he felt knowing he was safe for another six months was off the scale. His apprenticeship was going well too. The city examiner came out to the shop every month to check on his progress and they always had great things to say. He was sitting the test for his GED in less than week and he felt ready and prepared. His relationship with Yev was going from strength to strength, growing even closer with the start of the physical side of things. For the first time in a long time Blake could say he was genuinely happy. 

 

With everything that was good in his life getting better and better it was only a matter of time before the bad stuff played on Blake’s mind. He thought about his parents and sister constantly. When he saw Mickey and Ian interacting with Yev, as well as himself, and seeing how a fucked up family could be so happy and normal his stomach churned with pain and anger at his own family. Ian was the first to notice, seeing something in the boy that he recognized from his own early years. He coaxed the teenager to go out for a Sunday morning run and they took a scenic route of the Southside. 

“You okay with your studies? Not long now huh.”

Blake grunted. “Starting to think I made a mistake scheduling all four tests in the same week...”

Ian glanced sideways to the youngster. “You’re gonna be fine. You’ve worked damn hard his year. You’re ready.”

“Alice said that last week. She told me the state don’t usually allow kids my age to do it this way. They’d normally force me into a school.”

“She sees your potential just like we do.”

Blake needed to get rid of the tingling emotion biting at his nerves so he picked up the pace. Ian smoothly caught up. 

“The fuck do you get so fast, old man?” 

Ian just laughed and carried on running. When they reached the end of the block they stopped, Blake leaning against a metal post and gasping for breath. 

“You can kick the boy outta the army but you can’t kick the army outta the boy.” Ian joked and ruffled Blake’s sweaty black hair. They started up their run again but at a slower pace and Ian chatted about the things Blake was nervous about in his tests. As Yev predicted, Mickey was a math whiz and helped him nail some problems he was stuck on. Blake didn’t even realize they were running in his old neighborhood. In fact, they made it all the way to the church on the corner of his old block before he noticed. By then it was too late. The Sunday morning service had finished and the congregation were spilling into the street. Blake slowed down when his brain gave up sending the signals to his legs. Ian automatically slowed too, until they were both doing a weird jog on the spot thing that must’ve looked ridiculous. Ian was about to ask what was going on when a high pitched shriek filled the air. 

“Blake!”

Blake froze on the spot and a second later a young girl barrelled into him. She was tiny with blonde curly hair, wearing a pretty pink dress and black court shoes. She was holding onto Blake tightly around his middle. It only took a second but he wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close. 

“Hey Lilypad.” He murmured softly. 

“Where have you been Blake? I miss you so much. _Where_ have you been?” The little girl rambled in admonishment. 

Blake crouched down and got to her eye level. “I had to go live somewhere else. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

The little girl’s bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. She spotted Ian standing just behind Blake. 

“Who are you?”

Blake grinned at Ian. “Lilypad, this is Ian. I live with Ian and his family now. Ian, this is my baby sister Lily.”

Ian smiled warmly. “Hello Lily. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Why does Blake live with you? I want you to come back to live with me Blake! You never play with me anymore. Let’s go see Mommy and Daddy...tell them you are coming back to live with me...” Lily grabbed Blake’s hand and started to tug him toward the church. The doors opened and a tall, thin and balding man stepped out onto the ramp, his facing turning into a dark scowl when he saw the scene in front of him. 

“LILY ADAMS! COME HERE NOW!”

The youngster pulled harder on Blake’s hand. “Look Daddy! It’s Blake!”

“Get your hands off her right now!”

Blake tried to release his hand from Lily’s grip but she child was strong willed and not ready to let go. 

“No! Blake no. Don’t leave me!” She started to cry. 

Ian placed his hand on Blake’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Just breathe.”

Blake’s father stormed up to the group and yanked Lily’s hand out of Blake’s before moving her behind his body. 

“Daddy! I want Blake!” She sobbed loudly. 

The remaining churchgoers were crowding together to get a closer look. 

“Quiet!” Lily was hushed before the attention turned to Blake. “I don’t want you anywhere near her. Do you hear me boy? I will not tolerate it.”

Blake was struck dumb by the venom in the man’s voice. The man who had taught him to tie his shoelaces. The man who tucked him in every night and drove him to school every morning. The man who was supposed to love him no matter what. 

Ian was livid but tried to stay calm. “Excuse me, sir. Blake didn’t seek anyone out here. We were just out for a run. You don’t need to speak to him like that.”

“And who are you? The one leading him into a life of sin no doubt...” Blake’s father shook with rage. 

“My name is Ian Gallagher. I am Blake’s legal guardian. He lives with my family.” Ian replied steadily. “And he misses his sister very, very much. You can see she feels the same...”

“Do not presume to tell me anything about my family Mr Gallagher. This boy is not the son I raised. He has done unspeakable things and I will not allow my daughter to be exposed to his wickedness.” He turned abruptly and grabbed Lily by the hand. 

“Daddy no please don’t make me leave Blake. I want Blake!” She cried, utter devastation written all over her face. 

“I don’t want to see you around here again. You left this church when you sought the flesh of another man. Do not come here again.” Blake’s father addressed him viciously before stalking away and back inside the church. Lily was dragged along, screaming for her brother. Blake was rigid on the spot. Ian gently placed his arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay. I got you. Let’s go home.”

 

“He hasn’t said a word the whole way back.” Ian paced around the kitchen table, unable to keep still when he told Mickey what had just happened to Blake. 

Mickey was apoplectic with rage, the likes of which Ian hadn’t seen for many years. 

“Where is the fucker? Where the fuck is he Ian? I’m gonna kill him. I swear to God I’m gonna kill that fucker.” He yelled, pacing in the opposite direction. 

“You can’t do that Mick.”

“Watch me!”

Ian stopped moving and grabbed Mickey in a bear hug. “I know you wanna go full on Milkovich on the guy but we need to focus on Blake. He’s in some kinda zone Mick. It scared me.”

“Where is he now?”

“Bathroom. I heard the shower go on.”

 

Mickey knocked on the bathroom door, unsure if Blake would hear him over the sounds of the water. He knocked three times without a response and he was getting worried. He opened the door a couple of inches and spoke into the gap. 

“You okay in there Sunshine?”

“Leave me alone.” Blake mumbled. 

Mickey realized the voice wasn’t coming from the shower. 

“I’m comin in.”

Before Blake could argue Mickey was in the bathroom and found him sitting on the floor with his back against the tub. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his face buried in his arms. 

“Come on kid. Let me see you.” Mickey edged closer to Blake and turning off the shower on the way to him. 

“Leave me alone Mickey. Please.” Blake sobbed. 

“You know I can’t do that. Come on. Get up.”

Mickey held out his hand and Blake looked up, his eyes rimmed with red and filled with tears. His face was pale where the redness from crying hadn’t spread. He took Mickey’s hand and was pulled to his feet. Without hesitation, Mickey yanked Blake into his arms and wrapped him up in a tight hug. They didn’t speak for a moment. Blake gave in to the wracking sobs overtaking his body and cried into Mickey’s neck. The older man just squeezed tighter and cradled the back of his head in his hand. 

“It’s okay. Let it out.” Mickey whispered. 

Blake cried for a long time. Mickey’s arms ached from the tension of holding him up but he wouldn’t let go for anyone or anything in that moment.  

“I’m sorry.” Blake stuttered on a breath. 

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Mickey cut him off. “Don’t ever apologize for this.”

Mickey relaxed his arms and ran a hand down Blake’s neck, pulling back from the hug. “Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. You take a shower. Cuz you kinda stink. I’m gonna go make some coffee and some pancakes. Cuz that’s all I know howta make. Then we’re gonna get comfortable, watch shitty tv and relax. We don’t gotta talk about this today if you don’t want to. Alright?”

Blake nodded meekly. “Alright.”

“You’ve got a big week coming. You’ve worked hard as fuck for your tests. Don’t let that jackass make you lose focus. Get this week done and then we’ll deal with your fucker. I mean father.” Mickey added and Blake burst into unexpected laughter. 

“Thanks Mickey.”

“You got this.” Mickey gently tapped Blake’s chin with his fist. 

 

Yev came home from his part time job bussing tables at Fiona’s diner on Sunday afternoon and found Blake curled up on the sofa, fast asleep with the tv on in the background. His boyfriend looked pale and ill. Mickey appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and beckoned him closer. When they were safely far enough away from the living room Mickey quietly filled Yev in on the morning’s events. Yev showed his inner Milkovich by responding exactly like Mickey had, just a muted version so he didn’t wake up the sleeping boy. 

“How _could_ he?” Yev hissed. “I’m gonna snap him.”

Mickey sighed heavily and shook his head. “That’s not what he needs right now.” Mickey pointed to the living room. “He needs us to look out for him and get him through this week. He needs you, kid.”

Yev exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. “Is he okay?”

“He will be. He’s a tough kid. And this time he’s got us.” Mickey winked. “I’m making some grilled cheese. Want some?”

“That’s what you make when I’m ill.” Yev grinned at the gesture and made Mickey blush. 

“Yeah well...I dunno how to make chicken soup do I?” 

 

Yev stroked Blake’s hair away from his forehead and pressed his lips to the soft skin he exposed. Blake’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed owlishly up at Yev. 

“Hey babe.” Yev smiled sweetly. 

“Hey Zhenya.” Blake murmured. 

“You look like shit.”

“You smell like fryer grease.”

“You okay?”

“Kinda. Mostly. Yeah.”

“Dad’s making grilled cheese. You wanna eat then go lie down in bed?”

Blake nuzzled into Yev’s hand. “Sounds good. But I need to study.”

“I’ll quiz you while you rest.”

“Okay. Thanks Yev.”

Yev leaned down and kissed Blake tenderly. 

 

It was early in the evening when the boys curled up in bed, blocking the world out completely and relying only on themselves for comfort. Yev tucked Blake in and snuggled up to him. He quizzed Blake on some science questions that he’d seen on the practice GED papers and Blake managed to give half-hearted but correct answers. The emotion of the day was threatening to overwhelm Blake again and tiredness seeped into his bones. Yev stroked his hair and Blake felt himself slipping into sleep. 

“It’s not even what he said. It hurt me, sure. But the thing that killed me most was seeing Lily so upset. She didn’t forget me. She still loves me. And they won’t let me see her. I would’ve given anything to stop her screaming and crying.” Blake murmured to the darkness, trying to put his thoughts in order and make sense of the day. 

Yev nuzzled Blake’s neck and kissed his collarbone. “It won’t matter how much time passes, she loves you and she wants to see you. One day it’s going to happen.”

“Mm hm.” Blake exhaled, sleep just about to claim him. “I love you Zhenya.”

Yev tingled all over and pulled Blake closer so they were spooning tightly. “Love you too babe. So much.” He whispered to the now-sleeping boy. Yev closed his eyes and fell asleep moments after Blake. 

 

Now they were aware of how thin their walls were, Ian took Mickey out for a drive out to the lake when the boys went to bed. If Mickey needed some stress banging then Ian was absolutely going to give it to him after the day they’d had. Hell, Ian probably needed some stress banging of his own. But the boys didn’t need to hear that. They parked up in a secluded spot and killed the engine. 

“That was a day huh.” Ian sighed. 

“Yeah.” Mickey exhaled shallowly. “It really fuckin was.”

Ian reached across the console for Mickey’s hand. “You did good.”

Mickey squeezed the hand. “You did too. Damn near ripped my heart out seeing him like that.”

“Yeah. He was so fuckin cruel Mick. I can’t understand how anyone could treat their kid like that.”

“Maybe he went to the Terry Milkovich School of Parenting...” Mickey snorted. 

“Hmm. Maybe. He completely nailed the homophobe classes.”

“Terry would be a good teacher for that class.” Mickey started to laugh. 

“I guess the best example we can set for Blake is that we get to live this version of our lives. The happy ever after version that Terry tried to kill but only made us stronger. That’s the biggest fuck you we can give.”

“Blake’s gonna have that too.” Mickey agreed with a smile. 

“Love you Mick.”

“Love you too Gallagher. I’m glad I get to do this parenting shit with you. I dunno how I’d do it without you.”

“Meh. You’d get by. You’d be fuckin miserable, but you’d get by.” Ian teased and grabbed Mickey’s swinging hand. He tugged the smaller man across the car and into his lap, dragging his lips over Mickey’s throat. Whatever argument Mickey had died on his lips as he lost himself in Ian’s kisses.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Boy Erased, so religious daddy issues has been on my mind :(


End file.
